Forever Yours
by yaoigirl20
Summary: warning!MPREG Naruto is stuck in his sexy jutsu & unable to change back. Poor naru, this is until Sasuke comes for a 'visit'. One thing leads to another leaving naruto with a serious problem. Some language my not be quite appropriote. Sakura bashing!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: SASUNARU MPREG!!

Summary - Naruto is stuck in his Sexy Jutsu, and can't find anyway to change back. Poor Naru, that is until Sasuke shows up. So let the fun begin!

**_Forever Yours_**

**_

* * *

_**

Smoke appeared as Kakashi Hatake made his entrance, "Kakashi!!" Sakura yelled as soon as the smoke faded, "Where have you been!"

"I kinda got ... stuck," he explained suspiciously.

"You could've teleported, like you **just** did!!"

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked ignoring the young girl.

"Hey! I'm talking here!" she said waiting for his attention, even though she knew she'd never get it.

Sasuke finally spoke up than, "He hasn't shown up yet."

Kakashi seemed throughly happy with this news. "You don't say! Well, why don't you go check on him Sasuke. Practice is canceled for today, see you tomorrow." He backed away and prepared himself for the transportation. 

"Wait, where are you going?!" Sakura asked immediately.

"I have to go help a dolphin with a blow-hole problem," then disappeared.

"That doesn't even make sense!!" she yelled after him. Sasuke walked off trying to ignore her waistless ranting. "Oh hey, Sasuke!" she ran after him, he sighed in disappear. She caught up with him easily. "So, since we're off today, what are you going to do?"Sakura asked hopeful.

"Well, Kakashi told me to check on the dobe, so I figured I'd better do so," he really did't want to 'hang out' with Sakura. Plus, he was kind of worried about Naruto.

Sakura jumped in front of him, looking Sasuke straight in the eye. "You're not serious are you?" he didn't respond, only starred, waiting for her to shut up. "You can't rally want to watch over some stupid kid like Naruto!" Again, nothing was said, he just walked around her as if she were just any other person in the crowd. "You just don't want to be around me, do you?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "You really HATE me, don't you!?"

Sasuke turned on his heels, " Not everything's about you, Sakura, so stop being so conceited." He turned away and quickly made his way to Naruto's.

When he arrived at the door of the small one room apartment, he knocked softly. There was no response. He knocked again, this time a little harder. "Leave me alone" Naruto's voice came, muffled by the thick door.

Sasuke tried to jiggle the door nob. "Come on, Dobe. Open the door. It's me, Sasuke!"

A moment of hesitation, then came, "No!"

Sasuke sighed, pulling a kunai from his pocket, he knelt down and worked to decipher the simple lock. "Naruto! Open the door."

"Never!"

"And why not?" _Almost go it..._

"Cuz none of your business, that's why!!"

_Got it!_ Sasuke stood again and cracked the door open and slipped in quietly. He passed the kitchen are and toward the boy's bed on the far wall of the apartment. Two mattresses sat upon eachother and atop those was a light blanket, and under the blanket, you ask? The blond-dobe, whom Sasuke had long fallen for. "Naruto..." Sasuke cooed(I know, so not a Sasu thing to do, but it's still cute! lol) to the blond under the cover.

"Go away."

Sasuke tried not to giggle at his weak remark. "I'm coming..." he touched the edge of the light orange blanket, "Naru..."

"No Sasuke, DON'T!!!"

But it was too late. Sasuke pulled the sheet from the boy, ready to pounce him playfully, only to fall to the ground in shock. This was not Naruto... well, at least not the one he was expecting to see. this Naruto, was a woman!

- - - - - -

- - - - -

- - - -

- - -

- -

-

"So, you're stuck?" Sasuke asked trying to stay calm and not start cracking up. Naruto only nodded. "Now, explain how this happened again."

Naruto sighed. "I don't really know how. I felt kinda strange last night and went to bed early. Then, when I woke up this morning I was...I was like **THIS!**" 'She' grabbed at 'her' large rounded boobs. Sasuke pursed his lips together, trying to suppress the smile that threatened to show itself. I must no have hid it very well, though. "Don't laugh at me, Sasuke!!"

The raven shook his head. "I'm not making fun. I actually," he crawled over to the boy-turned-woman, "quite enjoy you this way." He kissed Naruto right on the lips.

Naruto quickly pulled away. "Sasuke! Wha-what are you thinking?!"

The older boy put his finger to Naruto's lips. " Shhh. Everything's fine, Naruto."

"B-but we're both boys."

"No, **I'm** a boy. You on the other hand..." he bent down and nibbled softly on the other's ear.

This simple action made Naruto melt down to a puddle on the floor. "Ungh. Sa-Sasuke!"

"Shhh, Naruto. Don't ruin the moment." the raven boy whispered to the bode beneath him, as he slid down 'her' stomach and back up, lifting 'her' shirt over 'her' head and than worked down to the pant zipper.

"N-No. Sasuke, WAIT!!" Naruto pushed him up off 'her'. "I-It's not fa-fair!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, eyes soft yet not very happy that he'd been interrupted from his work.

"Wh-wen I turn back into a boy, y-you won't want me anymore..." 'She' stuttered, coming very close to tears.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Now, Naru," he bent back down to 'her' ear again, "I'll always want you." With that, Naruto heard the zipper of his pants fall. 'She' sighed as 'she' watched Sasuke pull his shirt and shorts off. Sasuke gave a sly smile as Naruto, uncontrollably starred. "Are you ready for this, Naru...?" he cooed playfully.

Naruto looked back to his pale face. "Yes," 'she' sighed again, filled with utter bliss, "I'm ready for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke came down to Naruto's neck, sucking and kissing as he made his way down to 'her' bosom, but first murmured almost too quiet for Naruto to quite understand, "Good, cuz I believe I've waited long enough." Naruto never had the time to ask him about it, for they became disconnected from their minds and for focused on the movements and feelings that they could no longer hide.

- - - - - -

Early, the next day, Naruto woke to a low moan. He took a look at his surroundings, finding himself naked, a warm body next to him (which soon realized was Sasuke, equally naked) and he was a boy again. "Ah! Sasuke, wake up!" he tried to shake the raven-boy from his slumber, but nothing seemed to work. Then, he got an idea. He scotched closer and moaned softly in his ear, "Sasuke, ungh..." much like the morning before.

A smile quickly played into the older boys face. He opened his eyes and, without hesitation, brushed his lips against Naruto's. When he pulled away, he was still smiling, "Good morning, my dobe."

Naruto smiled softly at the natural behavior. "Guess what, Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?" his eyes closed again.

"I'm not a girl anymore..." the blond was kind of afraid of his reaction to that fact. He knew what Sasuke had said yesterday, but he still wasn't sure.

Though Sasuke made no motion to move away, only got a little closer. He gently ached against Naruto's other and smiled when again when he heard Naruto gasp. "Seems that way, doesn't it?" he chuckled. It was silent for a moment before Sasuke finally decided to sit up. he stretched like a cat, "Well, i guess we should go meet Kakashi and Sakura before they get suspicious." He climbed over the kitsune around the room.

"Awww! Do we have to? We could... stay here?" he asked hopeful.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, slipping his crinkled navy shirt over his head. When completing the task, he turned back to the pouty blond and kissed him. "You know I'd rather be here alone with you today, but if we skip, someone will come looking for us. That would be a problem, right?" Naruto nodded. He stood and went to his closet for another change of clothes.

The Uchiha walts over to Naruto and pressed his own body against the other. "I'll see you at the training grounds," Naruto nodded. "Tonight?"

The blond smiled and turned into the hug. he clung to the boys shirt. "I'm looking forward to it."

He felt a peck on the top of his head and a whisper in his ear, "See you soon," then he was gone, like a leaf on the wind.

- - - - - -

"Well, It's good to see you back, Naruto," Kakashi commented as he appeared on the bridge next to the small blond. "Did you have a 'fun' day off?" He asked.

"Uh...?" he wasn't sure what to say. _Does he know?! How could he know??_

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, don't tell me about it than." Naruto caught Sasuke's glance, or maybe Sasuke caught his. "Sasuke and Naruto, the two of you will be sparing today while Sakura and I do some other training," they nodded and walked off.

When they'd gotten far enough, they held hands, walking through the woods toward the sparring area. "Alright," the boys broke apart when they heard the sound of Kakashi's voice, "begin!"

They jumped away, into the trees, readying themselves. They both waited for the other to attack. Naruto made the first move, appearing behind Sasuke, throwing him off the edge. Sasuke, moving on instinct, turned mid-air and threw a kunai aimed for his lovers heart. he gasped when he realized what he'd done, but when the weapon connected, Naruto turned into a puff of smoke. "A shadow clone!" As this thought accured to him, Naruto appeared next to him "Ah-ha!" he knocked Sasuke to the ground and stuck the kunai to his throat, "You can't harm me!"

A smirk lifted on Sasuke's face. He easily knocked the kunai from Naruto's hand and used all his strength to turn him over, so that he straddled him at the waist. Naruto struggled, but before he could get loose, the Raven had grabbed his wrists and was whispering in his ear. "This is my spot, Naruto. Not yours."

"Arghh!" Sasuke, get off before I have a freaking orgasm," he quickly said back, as he hardened at his touch.

Sasuke's smirk grew into a full-on smile. he swiftly grind into the boy. "Jesus, you are getting pretty hard, aren't you?" he chuckled as Naruto groaned. he sucked at a soft spot at the crock of Naruto's neck he'd discovered last night, which made the little kitsune moan in delight.

They lie there, making out, on the wet dew grass in utter bliss. That is, until a voice cut through the sweet silence. "Oh, Sakura. Look there, what is that...?" Kakashi said, strangely louder than usual.

"Where? What are you talking about, Sensei?" Sakura's voice came, not too far away. Sasuke jumped off of Naruto, slipping his shirt over his head and straightening his hair back. As Naruto arched, pulling his zipper back up, straightening his headband while getting to his feet.

Kakashi's voice came again, "Right there, don't you see it?" Sasuke gave the blond one last kiss and tried to settle themselves. "Oh, never mind. It's gone now."

"There was never anything there in the first place!!" They were getting closer now. They pulled out a kunai as they acted as if they'd been fighting the whole time.

Kakashi came into the area first, as if he was checking if the coast was closer. He smiled at them. "Hello boys. You can stop now." They did as told as they breathed heavily, though not from the short spar.

"Oh my God. Are you two ok...?!" the pinkette explained as she rounded the corner. She sighed, "You guys work too hard!"

Naruto gave a goofy smile. "And you don't work hard enough Sakura."

"What?!!" Out came Inner Sakura, "Take it back!!" She punched him square in the nose, knocking him to the ground.

He had a serious nose bleed then. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!" A stream of crocodile tears trained down his face.

Sakura turned away with a 'humph.' That's what I thought." Naruto sighed.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE!! 

I hope you liked. it's ALOT more funny than my other story's so...YEA!!

anywho. stay tuned!


	2. 6 weeks later

Forever Yours Chapter 2 - Three weeks later

_"sasunaru__"_ - Naruto's thought's to the ninetails

_sasunaru - _Kyuubi

* * *

"I got Ichi Raman, yes I do. I got Ichi Raman, how 'bout you?!" Naruto sang as his cook friend placed another bowl of in front of him. "Itadakimatsu!" he said as he began to dig into his second bowl. 

_"I wouldn't eat all that if I were you."_

Naruto paused, _Why not?_, then went back to eating.

The ninetails gave a small evil chuckle, _"You'll see tomorrow morning, little kitsune."_

The young blond shrugged off the supposed warning and kept chowing down. Though, the next day, he definitely would regret it.

- - - - - -

Naruto woke early the next morning with a horribly strong nauseated feeling in the pit of his stomach. He rushed to the bathroom to reunite with his four bowls of Raman.

_"I told you not to eat all that food last night. But you never listen to me. Brat."_

The kitsune could feel the tears springing from his eyes, unable to fight them off. _W-what's wrong with me?!_

The ninetails was silent a moment before responding. _"You **do** know where babies come from, right?"_

Naruto was utterly confused. _What??_

Kyuubi sighed. _"You should go see a professional. And don't forget to bring your lover-boy too."_

_Why should I?_

_"Cuz he might want to know the news first."_

_Uh..._ Naruto stood and flushed the toilet, done with the 'visit' _Fine!!_ He quickly, yet cautiously dressed to go see his boyfriend.

When he arrived, it was still fairly early and he didn't want to wake Sasuke, but the demon pressed him on. Sasuke answered the door not long after. "Hello...? Oh hey, Naruto! What's wrong?" he got a worried expression on his pale face as he looked into Naruto's reddened eyes.

Naruto, not even acknowledging the fact that he still had tears in his eyes. Stammering over his words, said, "Sa-sasuke. Is it--" he was almost too scared to even ask.

Sasuke's worry deepened. "Is it... what?!"

Naruto flinched at the slight aggravation that spilled into Sasuke's tone. "Is it possible for me to be..." he gulped, trying to swallow the word that played on his tongue and in his mind, "pregnant?" he finished in a whisper. He looked to the ground when he heard the raven gasp, unable to look him in the eye.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand and led him down the road. "Sasuke! Where are you taking me?!"

"Where do you think!? The hospital, Naruto!" Sasuke said, slightly agitated.

"The...the? No!" he ripped his hand from the older boys grip. "I can't!!"

The raven turned to the band. "You can't be serious! Naruto, you might be PREGNANT!" he threw his hands up in the air, "We have to get you tested."

Naruto looked to the ground, blushing. "I - I don't want to go to a normal doctor, Sasuke. I'm mean, have you looked at me?" he pointed down at himself, "They'll think I'm crazy or something."

Sasuke took a deep breath, calming himself from the shock, then asked, "So who do you want to go to?"

Naruto brought a finger to his chin to show his train of thought. "Ah!" he snapped his finger, "I know!"

- - - - - -

The Hokage sat at her desk, reading over the papers that were piled upon it. She sighed, "Always the same thing around here. I really need to get out more."

A sudden knock came at the large wooden doors. "Tsunade-bouchan!"

"What do you want, Naruto-baka!?" she became so annoyed by that boy sometimes.

A calmer, different voice came. "May we come in, Hokage? Naruto and I have a question for you." It was the Uchiha's voice.

She sighed again. "Fine. Come on in."

The door opened and the blond ran up to her. "We need your help, Tsunade-bouchan!" he slammed his hands on her desk in exaggeration, scattering her work to the ground like nothing else mattered.

Tsunade gave him a bored look before standing and walking around her desk to wack him across the head saying, "Stop calling me that, Baka!!" as an anime vein popped out on her forehead.

"Owwwww...!" Naruto yelled, sitting on the dark red carpet, rubbing the back of his now sore head. "That was mean!" he said, looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Suck it up, boy. Now," she turned to the more mature boy at her right, "What did you want to ask?"

Naruto stood, still messaging the back of his head, and said, "Uh, well. You see... a couple weeks ago, I got stuck in my Sexy Jutsu and Sasuke was sent to... check on me. So after a while, one thing led to another and we... uh, um. We...- -"

"Get on with it, Naruto!"

"AH!" he covered his already bruised head with his hands, afraid she'd hit him again. He continued a moment later, "Um. We, we, uh, kinda... did it?" he gave a sheepish smile.

Did what?!" she asked, suspiciously.

"Argh!" He gave an anime style fall then said, "I was hoping you wouldn't have to ask that!!"

Tsunade sighed, though it sounded more like a growl to Naruto. "I know what you mean, Naruto! I was just hoping I thought wrong!" Naruto gave a slight embarrassed 'heh'. "So, what exactly is your question?" Tsunade sat on top of her desk.

The blond frowned slightly. "Uh... well."

"Alright, we're getting nowhere," Sasuke murmured under his breath. "He's afraid he may be pregnant," he said so that Tsunade could hear him.

She almost fell off the edge of her desk. "Excuse me?!"

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke stood his ground, not saying another word. It was painfully silent until Tsunade said, "Fine. I'll go along with it."

"Really!?" Naruto piped up.

Tsunade gave a quick nod. "Yes, but I'm going to have to run some tests." She walked out of the room, motioning the turn to follow her.

"Ok, that's fine!"

They entered, what looked looked, a doctor's office. "And oh," she opened an upper cabinet, "You'll have to wear this." The Hokage turned and handed Naruto a light blue hospital gown.

"What!?"

She smirked. "You'll also have to use your Sexy Jutsu." Naruto gasped.

"Uh-oh," Sasuke muttered.

"Noooooooooooooo..." it continued that was as Tsunade and Sasuke muttered behind his back.

"What's his problem?"

Sasuke sighed. "He thinks he's going to get stuck in the Jutsu again."

Tsunade nodded. "I see." She turned back to the young blond, whom was still dragging out the 'o', and yelled over him, "Naruto, stop whinning. Do you want to know if you're pregnant or not?!"

"oooooo--" It felt deathly silent. Finally, he sighed and took the gown and walked threw a door Tsunade pointed out for him to change in.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Now that the chaos is over, I'm going to give the two of you some privacy." He quickly made his way to the hallway door.

"Oh, yes. That's a good idea, especially after you've gone and taken his innocence as well." Sasuke hesitated at the door but said nothing, then exited.

A moment later, Naruto came back out as a women wearing the dull colored gown. "Huh? Where's Sasuke?" he asked looking around the room.

"He left," Tsunade answered, simply.

A small frown grew on Naruto's face. "Oh."

Tsunade watched as his emotions quickly changed. _Mood swings._ "Alright Baka, let's get started." She began to lead him over to the medical table in the corner of the room.

"I'm not a Baka!!"

The women smiled. "Come on, Naruto."

He grumbled incohierentlly, and lied on the long table. Naruto was quiet as the doctor invaded the more private area for his femanine side. No one had ever been there, except for his Sasuke , of course. "So... how do you think this could've happened?" he asked.

She glanced up at him, "What do you mean?" then back to her work.

The blond boy/girl sighed. "I mean the fact that I became a girl that night in the first place." he closed his eyes as Tsunade's medical instrument entered further.

She paused then said, "Have you spoken to the demon?" Naruto nodded. "What did it say about it?"

"I - I didn't really ask. She just told me to go see a doctor," he relied.

The women snorted. "Then why are you asking me?!"

Naruto smiled softly and nodded. _"Kyuubi?"_

_Yes?_

_"Were you listening?"_ he saw her nod. _"You know, right? You know why all this started."_

She noddeed again and said, _Yes, I do. Figured your presious Hokage would know, _she growled, _Why did you have to go to HER anyway?_

The blond flinched back when she'd growled and sighed at her comment that followed. _"You know why I had to come here. Now, tell me!"_

_It's not really a big secret, boy. I was in heat. Being a female, I needed release._

Naruto was speechless as the confersation ended with the demon fox. He'd known she was a women, but never thought something like this could happen! "Naruto?"

The young blond snapped out of the daze he'd set into, "Huh?!"

Tsunade gave him a strange look as she wiped her hands on a paper towel. "Talking to the demon?" he nodded, "And...?"

"Uh, it- it's hard to explain," and said nothing else.

The Hokage watched his expression change for a moment, then said, "Fine. Well, I'm done here. The results should be in any minute." She left the room again, leaving Naruto alone with his fear and anxiety.

* * *

There's chapter 2 of Forever Yours.

je na


	3. The Verdict

Forever Yours Chapter 3 - The Verdict

_"sasunaru"_- Naruto's thoughts to the ninetails

_sasunaru - _Kyuubi

* * *

Sasuke sat at the wooden walls of the Village building, waiting for his lover to exit the Hokage/Doctor's office. He wanted to be in there with Naruto, but was too afraid. Afraid that his boyfriend really was pregnant, and wondering how it could even be possible.

The moments went on this way as he sat in agony. Silently praying that Naruto was wrong about his current position. Though, before he could finish his third prayer to God, Naruto exited into the large cherry-wood hallway. "Naru...?" The two just starred at each other for a moment, unmoving. Until Sasuke slowly made it up to a standing position. "Naruto?" he leaned in to see tears in the younger boys eyes. "What's--" Naruto flung himself into Sasuke's arms and the raven held him steady as he sobbed into his shoulder. "Shh. It's OK, Naruto. What's wrong? You can tell me. Come on, please?" He said nothing, only nodded into his shoulder. Sasuke

gave a small half smile for his own benefit. "Naruto, that's hardly an answer."

Naruto took a deep breathe and finally pulled away. He nodded once more then said, "I am," he gave an ironic kind of chuckle, "I'm pregnant..."

Sasuke just looked at him in shock for a moment then pulled him back into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. It's my fault. I got you into this."

The blond shook his head. "It's not. I was there too. I could've stopped you if I wanted. Truthfully, I don't mind, not as much as I thought I would. Strangely, I'm kind of excited!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Only you, Naruto."

Naruto laughed as the bong of the hour went off somewhere near them. He gasped, "Oh no! We're gonna be late for training!!" The blond grabbed Sasuke's hands and dragged him along the streets. Sasuke rolled his eyes and led him in the opposite direction. "Huh?"

He smirked back at the boy. "It's thisway, Naruto. God, what're you gonna do when we have a kid running around the Village and have no way to find him?"

Naruto gave him a wide smile. "That's what I have you for, Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Whatever you say."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke and Naruto came upon the bridge only a few moments later, hand in hand. Kakashi and Sakura sat on the railing waiting for the two to arrive. When they walked up Sakura was the first to speak. "Where have you been?! Don't tell me you guys are getting that stupid 'desease' Kakashi has!" she said with her fingers making a " sign. Probably just his brand new excuse.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, Sakura," his hand slipped from Sasuke's as he lifted it to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

Though, the purposeful movement didn't go unnoticed by the eldest of the group. "What's this? Were our favorite rivals just holding hands?" he asked non too suspicious.

"Huh!?" Sakura turned her attention too between the two boys. "Kakashi-sensei, you must be seeing things. I didn't see them holding hands!"

"Maybe you don't pay enough attention, Sakura." He replied not even glancing her way as he did. "Is there anything you two would like to tell us?"

Naruto was now breaking into a nervous sweat. "Uh...um. No--"

"Yes, there is."

"What!" Naruto turned to his young lover and whispered, "What are you doing, Sasuke? We can't tell them!"

"And why not? Don't you think they'll have plenty of questions when you start to blow up like a hot air balloon? We might as well get it over with now." The older boy did have a point there.

Naruto hesitated still. "...FINE!" he turned away from him and let him continue.

"Soooo?" Kakashi asked, still waiting.

"Hm. Naruto is pregnant," he answered simply. He smirked and tucked the blond into a loose backward embrace.

"WHAT!!" Sakura exclaimed in utter shock.

Kakashi gasped, though, he seemed more happy than surprised as he said, "Congratulations Naruto, Sasuke. How far along are you?"

"**WHAT?!**" the pink-ette repeated at Kakashi's comment.

Naruto lowered his head with a blush, "Uh-um. Tsunade-san said I'm 6 or 7 weeks along, so about halfway through my first tri-mester."

_"Oh my God. There is no way. They've got to be messing with us. Naruto _**can't** _be pregnant. It's impossible!"_Sakura then said, "Alright, Boys. Very funny, but the jokes over." The three men gave her a look. "Come on, you can't be serious. It's impossible for Naruto to be PREGNANT. You all know it can't happen." She slowly became hysterical around her confusion.

"Sakura..." the blond pulled away from Sasuke's hold and took the girls hands, leading her away from the other two for a more private talk, "I know you really like Sasuke. But, the truth is, you're...uh... not really his type? I guess." He gave a slight chuckle. "There isn't anything you can do. I'm truthfully, really sorry."

She didn't even hesitate as she jerked her hands from his. "As if. On the inside, you're laughing away. Boasting on that _you_got him and not me!" she stalked away but once turned to say to Kakashi, "I'm sorry Sensei. I suddenly don't feel so well. Goodbye!" They all watched as she walked away.

The raven slowly went to the blond. "Naru?"

He sniffled. "I-- I didn't mean to make her so mad. I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled and pulled, once more into a hug. "Don't. Don't you dare apologize for her immaturity. It's not your fault she can't understand. But don't wonder, she'll come along. She's only surprised." Naruto nodded again.

They couple had forgotten all about Kakashi's presence while in their own personal world for a moment, until the copy Ninja said, "Well, with Sakura running off," the two looked up at him, "and this news coming to the surface, training is canceled for today." He smiled. "Would you like to tell Iruka, or may I?"

Naruto nodded and smiled as well. "Yeah. You can tell him if you see him, Kakashi. I don't mind."

"Oh, I'll be seeing him alright." They both gave him a questioning look. "Hm? You didn't know? Iruka and I have been together for the past two months," he said as if they should've known all along.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Kakashi shook his head, "I must say, I'm very disappointed in my students. They have no sense of observation. Oh well. Good day, Boys." He saluted as he poofed away.

"I- I never expected that," Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked from their meeting bridge and into town.

Sasuke laughed quietly. "I suppose not. Though, I figured you would know since you spend so much time with Iruka- sensei." Naruto shook his head furiously. "Alright, stop that. You're gonna give yourself a headache doing that." He gripped the blond's head before it jerked off his head and into the oncoming traffic of the towns people. Naruto looked up at him with a smile. Not even needing to say anything in their shared moment.

ALRIGHT! and there you have chapter 3 - THE VERDICT!!

gasp lol wow i really need a life.

Hoped you liked. Plz review graciously


	4. Visitors

Forever Yours Chapter 4 - Visitors

_"sasunaru"_- Naruto's thoughts to the ninetails

_sasunaru - _Kyuubi

* * *

Fall.

The most changeable season was finally beginning. The beautiful changing leaves were disappearing within a flick of a wrist, much like the way Sasuke was now flinging a glinting kunai at his sensei. No, he wasn't sparing with Naruto today. Instead, the young blond was wasting away, due to boredom, at the base of a shady old tree. The boy sighed. "Hey, Naruto!" His head jerked at the cool voice above him. It was his Sasuke. _His _Sasuke and that's just the way he liked it_._ "Are you sure you don't want to go home? I'll walk you if you want."

Naruto chuckled. "No. I'm fine. I don't really like being alone in that big old house of yours anyway." The boy smiled up at his lover.

The kitsune had just recently moved in with Sasuke into his large mansion on the outskirts of town. It was private and secluded. Truthfully, it was kinda scary to be in there without Sasuke. He wasn't used to the extra space, but that didn't matter. He was in love and he could be with that love whenever he liked now. Their child, girl or boy, would lead a happy, normal life if it killed them. Neither of them wanted him/her to have the type of life they had followed. Both families, gone. Alone with no one to care for them. They refused to allow that happen. That's why they decided to start living together now, before the new addition came.

Sasuke gave him a personal smile. The sweet smile no one but Naruto and their child would ever see. "Alright then. Just call if you get uh, lonely or something. 'K?" The younger boy nodded. The raven reluctantly walked away from his dear lover.

Only a few moments later another visitor arrived. Naruto glanced up, it was Sakura. The girl smiled, "Hey, Naruto. How ya feeling?"

The blond looked up at her surprised. She'd barely spoken to either Sasuke or Naruto in the past few weeks, but here she was speaking like she hadn't been giving him the cold shoulder at all. Sakura was his friend, so he went along with it without a question, fearing she'd get mad again. "Hey! Thanks, I'm feeling great!" he gave her a large welcoming smile. "You?"

She nodded, but seemed to want to keep the subject on the pregnant boy. "So," she sat next to him, "I heard you moved in with Sasuke. That's really cool!" Sakura forced the smile to stay in it's place as she spoke.

The boy gave her an odd look. "Yeah. It's nice to see him all the time, I guess. Though," he turned back to watch his lover spar with their sensei, "he gets _so _annoying when he starts cleaning," his grin grew, "He never stops!" He chuckled.

It grew quiet for a few moments and Naruto thought he'd said something to set her off inside. _"Oh no!" _he quickly turned his attention back to the pinkette beside him. "I'm sorry!!" he kneeled beside.

"Huh?" she asked.

He looked back up at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad again, Sakura."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm not angry. I was just ... thinking." Naruto cocked his head to the side in question. She sighed. "I didn't really want to tell you this, Naruto. But I'm worried."

"What about, Sakura?"

"You and the baby. Haven't you asked Hokage-Tsunadeabout the effects of having a child?" he shook his head, now very interested. "Well, it can be really risky, even as a women. There's always the chance that you could die from it. There has been a lot of people who have had kids and not live through it! It would be horrible if your baby didn't have it's daddy, right?"

Naruto thought about it a moment before responding. "I understand." He paused again. "If I did go through with it and I did... die, would the baby still be ok?"

She shurugged, unsure of his reasonings, "Usually."

His smile grew once more. "Then, bring it on. As long as it's well and alive, I don't care what happens to me!"

Sakura tried to hide the anger that built up in her eyes. _"NO!"_"Well, I'm glad you're so passionate for your child. Good luck, Naruto." She quickly stood and briskly walked from the large oak tree.

"Bye!!"

As soon as she was far enough for no one to hear her, she said to herself, "Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to get scared and go running to Hokage-Tsunade for an abortion!" She sat there and thought for a moment. "Oh, well. I still have six months to think something up. I won't have my Sasuke run off with a husband and a child!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto almost fall asleep as Sasuke trained with Kakashi. It was getting dark and the two were finally finishing up when a voice spoke from behind the blond. "Hey!" The boy jumped nearly a foot into the air. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Naruto," It was Iruka-sensei, "I didn't mean to scare you, Naruto. Honest. Are you alright?" He crowded around him, quickly checking him over for so much as a tiny scar. Thankfully, he found none. "I'm sorry," he said once more in a tiny voice.

The young blond laughed at his action. "I'm fine. Thanks," he stared at him for a moment before asking, "Why are you here, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka's frown quickly changed into a large grin. "Kakashi. I'm so glad you and Sasuke came out to everyone. Ever since then, Kakashi has been wanting more of an open relationship! It feels great to be able to just speak and not be afraid that something could suddenly slip or about what people think about you, Isn't it?"

Naruto smiled softly up at his sensei/father figure. "Yea," he said. "Well, I got to go, I think Sasuke ready." He turned away. But then, Iruka's voice came once more.

"Naruto. Um, could I ask you something?"

The blond stopped and looked back at him. "Sure. What is it?"

"Uh, um." Iruka dug his saddled foot into the dry dirt beneath him. "Well, you see. I heard about how you, um..." His former sensei was beside him suddenly and whispered, "got pregnant." Naruto laughed slightly then nodded for him to continue. "And I was just wondering if, you know. You could..."

The young blond watched as the older man struggled for his own words. "Uh... Iruka-sensei?"

Then all of a sudden another came up behind Iruka, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. It was Kakashi. "He wants you to teach him how to do the Sexy Jutsu. Iru's always wanted a kid, right?" Iruka was blushing profusely when Naruto looked back to his face.

The boy only starred for a moment before laughing, laughing so hard it hurt and Sasuke had to catch him so he didn't go falling onto the cold earth beneath him. Iruka looked hurt, so he quickly tried to control himself. "I-I'm sorry--"

"No it's ok. You have alot on you're plate. I don't want to--"

"No, no. I'm fine. I'd love to teach you the Sexy Jutsu, Sensei."

Iruka grinned largely. "Thank you so much, Naruto!" He pulled him into a thick hug before Kakashi dragged him away with his own thanks.

Sasuke and Naruto watched the two walk off down the street before starting down their own long path. Naru sighed as Sasuke put his arm around him and pulled him closer. "How was your day?" He asked as he kissed the crown of his head.

He nodded. "Pretty good. And you?" Naruto glanced up him, hoping to see his most favorite thing again, and he did as the raven glanced down at him as well and gave him the only thing he could ever ask for from Sasuke. His smile. And he knew, no matter what happened, even if he was lost from child birth, everything would be alright for them. Always.

FINALLY alright I know I take like a freaking month to write one little chapter, but im trying. K? plz review!


	5. My First Happy Birthday

Forever Yours Chapter 5 - My First Happy Birthday

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" The long sign hung down at the entrance of Sasuke's large home, only half hung up yet. Sasuke stood on a tall ladder as Naruto sat watching him, worried.

"Sasuke, get you're ass back down here!"

The older boy smiled down at his lover and shook his head. "I'm not done yet. Almost, though." Naruto groaned in irritation but said nothing. Usually, the boy would be up there, helping, but seeing as he was officially half way through his second trimester, and freaking HUGE he wasn't so lucky. All he could do at this point was sit on his ass and watch other people do his work. He hated to feel worthless, and now, he was at his weakest. The boy was then broke from his thoughts as Sasuke jumped from the last prong and walked over to where the blond sat. "So, how does it look?"

He smiled at him. "A lot better now that you're safe next to me. There is no way I'm letting you take it down too. We'll ask Iruka or Kakashi to do that. Huh?"

Sasuke let out a small laugh at Naruto's over-protective nature. "You know, I never knew you were so territorial." The boy shrugged and said nothing. "So, are you excited about you're first actual birthday party?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I just hope everyone will show up. Since all this happened," he gestured to his very plump stomach, "I haven't really been able to hang out with everyone. I miss them all." He pouted a little.

Sasuke smiled and tugged the boy into a loose hug, "Everyone misses you too, they'll come. Don't worry." He kissed the golden crown of his head and stayed there a moment breathing in his scent, before the blond beneath him started to get fidgety. He sighed. "What is it now?" he asked slightly irritated at the boy for ruining the moment. Naruto shrugged then all of a sudden his stomach growled quietly. The raven pulled away and gave him a strange look and a little smirk. Naruto blushed. The older boy laughed. "You guys hungry?" Naruto nodded holding his bruised belly. "Alright," he stood and made his way toward the kitchen down the hall, Sasuke looked back at the pregnant boy, "You coming or are you just gonna keep watching me with those lustful eyes of yours?" he gave him a large grin.

The blond stuck his tongue out at him then silently stood to follow after his lover.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kitchen - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke opened the fridge and was naming off different items for Naruto to choose from, though most of them were HEALTHY things. The blond groaned and said, "Aw, come on, Sasuke. You're no fun. I need sugar!! I'm freaking pregnant for gods sakes! Jeez."

He only shook his head and reached into the freezer door and pulled out a small tub of ice cream. "Is this more to your liking, Your Majesty?" The younger boy grinned and vigorously nodded his head. Sasuke smiled as he set the tub and a spoon before the boy. "Don't blame me when your revisiting it later. Alright?"

Naruto said nothing as he nearly drowned himself in the chocolate delight. (AN: alright, that had absolutely no point at all, my consultant MADE ME do this. But it is sweet. lol any way, back to the actual story line!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not two hours later and people were beginning to show up. Iruka and Kakashi were the first. They brought a small cake and Naruto seemed about ready to attack the thing but was easily controlled when Sasuke gave him another serving of ice cream.

The party was soon off to a quick start. Everyone was more than happy to see the blond, they all greeted him with a large smile or a close hug. Most everyone brought a gift for the baby as well. The house was filled with all their friends. Whether they were conversation with the hosts, grabbing a slice of cake, or just standing in a corner, everyone seemed content in their settings. The party was simply perfect and would've stayed that way too.

The raven bent down to kiss Naruto's forehead and asked, "Do you need anything, sweetie?"

A grin slipped onto Naruto's face and shook his head, but his stomach immediately protested with a loud grumble. "Shut up," he mumbled.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't talk to your unborn child like that, Naruto!" he scolded. "It's fine. I'll go get you some cake." He stood to make his way through the small crowd.

"Don't forget the ice cream too!!" he heard the blond say after him. He chuckled again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke entered the kitchen through the white swinging door. Inside, only one other person stood, Sakura. Planning on simply ignoring her, he brushed past and picked up the cake cutter, then she spoke. "Hey Sasuke, how's the big father to be doing? And by father, I mean you," she asked with a smug look on her face.

Without an answer the boy said, "What do you want, Sakura? Just because Naruto invited you doesn't mean you can bother me."

She pouted, "Aw, your so mean, Sasuke. I'm only here to help you." The pinkette pulled herself up onto the counter top.

He pivoted her way. "And why in the world would I need your help?"

"Well, if Naruto is really gonna have this baby, you're gonna need all the help you can get." She cocked her head to the side, starring at him with sad eyes.

He sighed and looked down at the plateful in his hands. "Thanks a lot, Sakura, but Iruka and Kakashi are already gonna help us out with the baby. They're moving in the week it's due."

"That's not the kind of help I was talking about. It's so sad. He's so brave, to give his own life for his baby."

This caught Sasuke's attention. His head swept up so fast, it's a surprise he didn't get whiplash. "What?!"

She seemed surprised. "You didn't know?" he reluctantly shook his head, "Hm, I really hate to be the one to tell you this, but it's a really good chance Naruto won't make it through the birth."

The raven was stunned. "No, it's a lie. You're lying!"

She looked him down, unflinching. "No, I'm not. I heard Tsunade talk about one day while I was in her office."

"No," he whispered to himself in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I thought Naruto would've talked to you about it."

The boy once again glanced up at her. "He knew? He knows this and still wants to go through with it?" She only nodded. This whole conversation really pissed Sasuke off. Without another word, he stalked out of the kitchen and back to his young lover.

As he approached, Naruto's grin grew ten times bigger and he waved. Sasuke gave no emotional sign that he even saw him. He merely set the plate in the blonde's lap and starred at him. Naruto's grin faded. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" The raven just lowered his head without a word. "Sasuke?"

A long tense silence passed through them, then, "Why? Why didn't you at least talk to me about all this first?" He asked quietly.

Naruto was confused by the question. "What are you talking about?"

"How the hell could you make a decision like this without even saying ONE WORD TO ME!?" His head shot up, a fierce glare in his eyes. Every head turned in they're direction and it grew deathly silent. "What in the world is WRONG WITH YOU? **Why can't you think of yourself for one damn minute before running off to give your fucking life away!!" **

Tears brimmed Naruto's eyes. "S-Sasuke, I. I don't understand. What didn't I tell you?"

"You know damn well what you haven't been talking to me about. Well, it's a little too late. I want you OUT!" With a small gesture he stomped out the door and up the stairs. At first, it was silent but soon voices filled the empty space. Whispers, murmmers of the events that just unfolded before them. Quickly, their guests filed out one by one. Soon, it was down to Iruka, Kakashi and a frozen shocked Naruto.

"Naruto...?" Iruka started. He gently nudged him. "Naruto, are you ok?" All the boy did was shiver and start to sob erratically. "Oh..." he pulled him into a tight hug, "Naruto, please don't cry. Whatever you did, or didn't do, we'll fix it!"

The young boy did not respond, he merely pulled from Iruka's grasp and went to his bedroom where Sasuke sat on the bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed. Ignoring the blond's presence all together. Naruto shuffled through the drawers quietly, grabbing anything that remotely seemed like his. He crammed them all into one bag and went to the door. Though, before closing the door behind him, he whispered, "Goodbye, Sasuke," and he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! O NO ITS A CLIFFY!!

NARUTO AND SASUKE BROKE UP!? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO??

Don't worry folks, I can't stand a tragic ending, stay tuned for more

ja ne!


	6. Water

Forever Yours Chapter 6 - Alone and Together

* * *

"SASUKE!" Naruto shot up out of bed though immediately doubled over onto his swelled stomach. Tears streamed down his face from the nightmare as well as the sudden jolts that attacked his belly, caused by the child growing in there. Its been two whole months since he moved out of his ex-lover's apartment. Two months of growing their child within himself. Two weeks, according to Tsunade, till that child was ready to be born.

Suddenly, Iruka came into the orange room with a basin in hand. "I heard you scream. Are you alright, Naruto?" his brows pulled together as he watched the pale boy. Naruto nodded and he entered farther into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Stomach hurts," he answered simply. Iruka looked into his clouded eyes sadly. Naruto has been lifeless lately. He just sat in bed, holding his bruised stomach, talking to it fondly, though every now and then, tears would leak behind his lids. The man silently pulled the boy into his arms, '_If only you knew, Naruto. If only he would stop being a stubborn ass.'_

- - - - - - - Iruka Flashback (Iru's POV) - - - - - - - -

The rain poured at a constant rate that night. Sasuke sat at window sill, quietly watching the blond in his fevered slumber. Naruto was 6 months pregnant and ill with a fever. No matter how low, he should've been sleeping in a hospital bed instead of his grungy mattress. "Why don't you come on in Sasuke?" I said opening the window carefully.

Sasuke barely even acknowledge me. "I can't. He hates me, Iruka. I really screwed up this time."

I nod in agreement. "That may be so. But, Sasuke, he loves you. You're the father of his child, how could he not?"

Sasuke just shook his head and said, "I have to go. Please, take care of him," and he was gone.

- - - - - - Normal POV - - - - - - -

The next morning, Naruto went to Tsunade's for a check-up. There, he ran into Sakura. "HEY, Naruto!!"

The blond turned at the voice, his hand resting on his stomach. "Hi, Sakura."

She looked him over, carefully. "So, what'cha doing?" He shrugged with out an answer. She came closer till she stood so close, she was nearly touched his swelled stomach. Sakura laid her hand upon it lightly. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

The blond shook his head, "Not really, things have been passing by so quickly lately that I haven't even had time to think about it!" He tried to smile at his friend (AN: Yea right!!).

She tried to ignore the blonde's lack of emotion and quickly the ended the conversation. "Well, Ive got some papers to file for Hokage-Tsunade, so I'll see you later, Naruto!" she waved goodbye. And as she rounded the corner her heart began to clinch for the young blond. It was all her fault for the way he was feeling right now and she knew it. Quietly, to herself, she whispered a small apology.

- - - - - Back w/ Naruto - - - - -

He sighed and started back down the hall toward Tsunade's office where she should've been waiting for him, but when he entered, the lights were off and was completely alone. At least, he thought he was. "Tsunade?" He asked as he enter the dark room, searching the wall for the switch, but instead found a warm figure.

Naruto couldn't block the 'eek' as the warmth enveloped him and covered his open mouth. Suddenly, the door slammed closed. "Well, hello there, demon," said the thick male voice greeted. "I'm going to let go and if you scream," something sharp and cold came to his exposed neck he guessed it was a kunai, "I **will **kill you." Naruto gave a slight nod, not wanting the weapon to break skin. The man pulled his hand away, though as it left, he felt cool chakra cover in its place. _'Well, he sure means business, doesn't he?' _Suddenly, the bright lights flicked on and Naruto saw the strangers face. Though, this was no stranger at all. It was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke evil brother. He tried to let out a scream but nothing came. He kicked at the man and he went down. Naruto made a break for the wooden doors. But before he could get the heavy door open, Itachi was on his feet and more chakra shackled his wrists and ankles. Naruto fell to the ground with a low 'thump'. His immediate thought was the baby. "What's this? Either you've put on weight or... your pregnant?" He simple glared, seeing as he couldn't say anything. Itachi merely smirked. "So you are. I'm not quite sure how that's possible... but it doesn't matter really. It won't be alive to care!" With that, Itachi lifted the pregnant boy over his shoulder and carried him away.

- - - - W/ Sasuke - - - -

Sasuke had finally built up the courage to apologize to Naruto. He was now standing at the Hokage's office doors, waiting for the courage to open them. Finally, he opened the giant doors to see that he'd walked into a meeting. The three Ambu members and Tsunade turned at his presence. "Uh... sorry." he went to pull the door closed but the Hokage stopped him.

"Wait, Sasuke. Please come in."

He entered and pulled the door closed behind him. "Yes, Hokage?"

"I have some troubling news. You knew Naruto was supposed to meet with me today?" he nodded, "Well, he never showed up." Sasuke stood at the doors lost in his shock.

An Ambu member spoke. "We believe it may have been an enemy after Lady Tsunade. Orochimaru perhaps?" He asked suspicious.

The Raven glared at the masked nin. "And why do you ask me? I have nothing to do with him anymore," Sasuke replied sharply.

"Sasuke, we're not blaming you for anything. But do you know anything that may help?" Tsunade cut in.

He shook his head. "Like I said. I have nothing to do with him. I haven't even heard a whisper of his name in over a year." Tsunade nodded in defeat, "Though, Orochimaru isn't our only enemy. What about the Akatsuki?"

"We aren't sure. The chakra in this room seems stronger than a simple Akatsuki member," Another Ambu said, looking around the room.

"The Akatsuki are more powerful then you think," Sasuke mumbled as he quietly surveyed the room with his own abilities. All of a sudden the left over chakra hit him like a hit from the Rasengan. He gasped at the familiar chakra and jumped into action. He immediately sprinted out of the room, ignoring the calls from Tsunade and The Ambu group. He ran down the halls of the Kohona Building till he hit something... this thing was a somebody. Sakura Haruna sat before him in a heap. She shook her head trying to place where she was. She then looked up at him.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked as she stood.

He finally noticed how out of breathe he was as he replied, "Na-Naruto. H- He disappeared!"

Her eyes widened. "Wh-What? I just saw him about ten minutes ago! He's gone?!" Sasuke merely nodded. "Do you know who did it?"

Sasuke hesitated but answered, "Itachi. I sensed Itachi's chakra in the Hokage's office."

"Oh, my god..."

"Yeah. So I have to go." He weaved around her this time, but she quickly stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist. "Sakura? I need to go save Naruto. Let go!"

"Wait, Sasuke. I need to apologize!" He stopped struggling to listen to what she had to say. "I- I lied to you before, Sasuke. Naruto was never in any danger. Tsunade had run everything past Naruto and he was safe! They had everything worked out for the birth. He was going to stay in his Sexy Jutsu the week before the baby was scheduled to arrive. The baby is safe. Naruto was safe. But I screwed everything up. I told you otherwise. I'm the reason you two broke up. Me. I did this! I--"

"SAKURA!!" she flinched at his hard voice. He switched to a more gentle tone, "Sakura. I told you. You have to stop being so conceited, It's gonna get you into trouble one day." He tried to smile softly. He could tell she felt sorry for her deeds. Plus, he was in a hurry. He and Naruto could give her a some sort of punishment later. "Now, please Sakura. Let me go." She did as she was asked and he was gone. She silently stood there in the middle of the hall for a few moments before the tears in her eyes overflowed and she fell to her knees. Crying for Sasuke's uncanny ability to forgive. Naruto and he were more compatible then she could've imagined. She smile up at the spot where Sasuke had just disappeared down the hall-way. "Thank you."

- - - - - Sasuke - - - - -

_'Dammit, Naruto. Where the hell are you!?' _Sasuke sprinted through the dense forest at top speed but he still couldn't sense Naruto's presence. He ran non-stop, deeper into the forest, till suddenly, a yell split through the air. "Naruto!" He sped up and only a moment later, he was cutting through the thick brush into a large clearing. Sasuke slowed to a walk when he saw the blond on the far end leaning against a tree. He was unconscious. "Naruto," He felt strangely reassured by his presence. Suddenly, a laugh cut through the silence.

Itachi stepped out of the shadows. "So, it's you, Sasuke. I always knew you were a little queer."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Itachi," he growled, "What the hell do you want?!"

"I want the fox, of course and the child is merely a plus. Especially if it's yours, Sasuke," he said with a smile. Though the smile quickly fell and Itachi suddenly disappeared back into the forest shadows.

Without a thought, Sasuke ran to Naruto and shielded him with his body. He pulled out a kunai and stood in a defensive position. It felt like everything went into slow motion as Itachi made himself noticeable. He jumped from a high branch and came at Sasuke, shuriken in hand. Sasuke reached down and lifted Naruto with him as he jumped out of the way at the last minute. He gently laid Naruto against another tree. When he turned back to his brother, he was right upon him. He plunged a sharp kunai into his stomach. "Gah!"

- - - - - Naruto - - - - -

Naruto woke with a start. He heard clanks of metal and grunts of pain when he realized he was in the middle of a battle. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke across the clearing facing a tall cliff. "Sasuke?" Sasuke gave a slight turn in his direction. He gave him a half smile, blood dribbling down his chin. A bloodied kunai was held tightly in his fist. As Sasuke turned, Naruto could see he was holding someone against the stone wall. In his grip was Itachi, the kunai pushed right up against his strained throat. The blond immediately remembered the events of the evening. He was in shock to wake to this, of all things.

"Naruto, we need to talk, but I have to finish this first," Sasuke said gently. Naruto merely nodded. Sasuke nodded as well then disappeared into a jump, taking his brother with him. The boy stood on shaky legs. He used the trees as a crutch as he tried to walk around, needing something to do then just lie on the ground.

Suddenly, screams filled the air. Naruto became immediately worried, till he realized the screams were not that of his ex-lover. He sighed in relief, "Thank God."

Before another thought could enter his head, Sasuke had returned. He went to Naruto, who was currently leaning weakly against a large oak tree. "Are you OK! I'm sorry I left you like that, I just didn't think you'd want to sit there and watch me... do that," he finished quietly, almost like he felt bad.

Naruto gave him a questioning look. "Sasuke... You don't regret killing Itachi do you?"

The raven shook his head fervently. "Never. It's just... I thought I'd feel more fulfilled. Like I was done."

He smiled. "No, Sasuke. You're not done," he lied his hand over his enlarged stomach, "You gotta help me with this kid of ours."

Sasuke started grinning like a complete idiot at the thought of He, Naruto, and their child living under the same roof. He reached out, "Can I--?" Reading his mind, Naruto took his hand and placed it on his belly. He felt something small under the surface hit his hand and he went into complete awe. "It--"

"She," Naruto corrected.

Sasuke's head whipped up at this. "She?" Naruto nodded. "Wow. We're having a baby girl."

It was silent till Naruto became squeamish. "Sasuke, could he find somewhere more comfortable to sit? I'm getting tired."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Are you alright? Itachi didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked as he pulled Naruto out of the clearing. They came out to a small cliff with a nice view of Kahona.

Naruto sat near the edge. "No. At first I was worried about the baby, though," he said with little emotion.

Sasuke kneeled beside him and urgently questioned, "What?! Why would you be worried about her!" He started to freakout, asking question after question like a worried father. The blond fell into a small laughing fit. Sasuke was furious, "What the hell are you laughing about!? There could be something seriously wrong with our child and you're laughing!?" He held up a finger, signaling for him to wait for him to catch his breath.

A few moments later Naruto took a large breathe. He lifted his hand to caress Sasuke's smooth cheek. "You are so cute when you're worried, you know that?" Sasuke smiled sweetly as Naruto continued, "Everything's fine. The Kyubbi has been keeping a close eye on her and she reasures me the baby is perfectly fine."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Thank God." He laid down to relax beside his lover. It was as if the last two months never happened and they were back to the same everyday life. Naruto scooted closer and Sasuke winced as he touched the tender wound in his gut.

The younger boy noticed this and sat up. "Sasuke, what's wrong? Were you injured!" He asked looking him over searchingly.

The raven sighed and said, "Yeah, but it stopped bleeding a long time ago and doesn't even hurt anymore."

Naruto's eyes melted into puddles as he gently scolded, "Sasuke, you need to take care of yourself," he lied back down, "You're so important to me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He sat his head atop the older boys chest, making sure to avoid his tiny wound.

Sasuke thought this over a few times. Considering the last few months he _had,_ in fact, been living without him. He doubted he could either. He ran his fingers through the spikes. "Ditto," he mummbled softly.

Darkness envoloped Kohona as the sun set behind the Hokage monument. The silent night was calming. Sasuke couldn't resist looking down at his blond lover. But who he saw was not his lover. This was his women alter ego. "Uh... Naruto?"

"Hmm?" his eyes were closed peacefully.

"Um, dear. Are you alright?"

"Yes.... No." His eyes flashed open and screamed out slightly. "OWW! IT HURTS!!!"

"What? What's wrong?! What happened!" Sasuke asked sitting up.

"I- I don't--"

The kyubbi cut into his thoughts saying, _"You may want a hospital, Naruto. You're water's just broke."_

"OH MY GOD!!"

_"Exactly."_

"What is it?"

"MY WATER!!!!"

* * *

P: yep, that's a cliffhanger. sorry.

Lexi: WRITE MORE!!!!

P: ..... no.

Lexi: (puppy dog face) pwezzzzzzzz????????

P: .... no.

Lexi: ... I hate you.

P: happens.

Lexi: Damn you! Damn you to hell!!!! You go to hell and YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!

P: sux. But it happens. Anyway, that's it for now. I'll add the LAST CHAPTER sooner, promise this time or lexi will murder me.

Lexi: Happens.

P: BITCH!! Alright, I'm done. See ya soon!!!


	7. Babies

Chapter 7 - Babies

P: n'awwwwwwwwww, BABY!

Lexi: *dance dance*

P: ....wtf?

Lexi: *still dancing* I so happy!!

P: ... Moving on. ENJOY FINAL INSTALLMENT OF FOREVER YOURS!

Lexi: *Throws a chair* MOSH PITT!!!!!

P: Oh god. *runs from the room caring laptop*

* * *

Sasuke ran through the woods at an unbelievable pace. All the while carrying his blond companion as he chanted, "Oh my god, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY GOD!!!!" he screamed in the raven's ear.

"Shut up, Naruto! You need to relax. Remember what we learned in that pregnancy class? Two breathes in, one long one out," he said calmly, trying to help Naruto through the contractions.

"I- I'm trying, Sasuke. B-But it hurts! I'm a MAN I'm not supposed to go through this!!!"

The raven screwed his eyes shut, barely able to take the sound of his lovers pained voice. "It's ok, Naruto. You'll be at a hospital in no time," he reassured the blond, but Sasuke knew that if he didn't make it through the Kohona gates, they would be locked outside all night. A silent moment later, he saw the tip of the village building. "We're almost there, Naruto. You doing alright?" he felt the blond move his head up and down against his shoulder. "OK." With that, he sped up feeling a new rush of adrenaline run through his veins.

Soon enough he approached the gates, but as he closed in on them, they began to shut. "NO!" he screamed with all his might to stop the guards. "PLEASE, WAIT!!!" With that, the doors were forever closed. He set Naruto down against the smooth wall before throwing himself at the great locked gates. He screamed for entrance. He banged on the doors with all his strength. The raven begged a prayed for one more miracle. Sasuke was lucky that Naruto is so forgiving, he deserved more. Now here he is, unable to even get him any help when he's in absolute pain, because of him.

"Sasuke?" came Naruto's weak voice.

The Uchiha was at Naruto's side in an instant. "What's wrong? What can I do, Naruto?"

The blond just shook his head. "I'm gonna be fine, Sasuke. Like you said, Relax," he smiled up at Sasuke, "Two breaths in, one long out." He mocked.

Sasuke smiled sadly at his weak attempt at a joke. "This is backwards. You're the one who's supposed to be freaking out, not me!"

The younger boy shrugged. "Hey, Its not my fault you overreact." He started to laugh, but winced as another contraction hit him.

"Naruto," the raven took Naruto's hand in his own, "You need to hold on, okay? I'm gonna get us into that hospital and you're gonna have our little girl. And she's gonna be fine and healthy. You'll both be perfectly fine," he reassured not only the blond but himself. Naruto grinned and nodded in loose agreement. "Don't doubt it, Naruto!"

The grin turned to a full on smile. "I've never doubted you, Sasuke." He flinched back in pain.

Sasuke gathered the withering boy in his arms, providing the warmth they both were longing. As the blond gave out a quiet cry of discomfort. Sasuke pulled away to get a better look at his lover. His dark skin was askew and pain-ridden. It was time to get Naruto into that hospital. The raven set Naruto to the side and, placing a kiss on his cheek, he stood. "Alright, lets get you some help."

He formed a series of hand motions and soon felt a majority of his chakra flow out of his body and through the air. Without breaking concentration, he sent the wave of power over the village and toward his desired destination. The Kohona Village Building. As soon as he felt his power had reached the building he collapsed upon himself. _"That took more chakra than I realized."_He heard Naruto cry out softly but could no longer move. All he could do was hope and pray. _"Oh, God. Please, don't take him from me. Please Tsunade, hurry!" _And with that last request he was enveloped into the depths of his own mind.

- - - - - - - - - - -

There was a rush of commotion the next time Sasuke woke up. His mind was a jumbled mess. He could berely remember what was going on or where he even was. And then it hit him. He sat up with a sudden rush of adrenaline. Checking his surroundings, he realized he was in the hospital. _"Naruto_!" The raven was standing on shaky feet when a nurse entered. She said in a rush, "Sir, please lie back down. You're injured and running dangerously low on chakra. You need to --"

"No!" The woman seemed frightened by his outburst, so he made his voice a little softer. "No. You are going to take me to Naruto Uzumaki's delivary room and I am going to see my baby girl be born. Now!" As his demand went on his voice rose to a forte.

The nurse didn't even have time to answer as Kakashi came running into the room. "Sasuke, what are you doing in here? Naruto needs you."

"You think I don't know that? This lady won't let me out!" The raven accused.

"Young man, I never said you couldn't leave. I merely wanted you to relax."

"Like hell!"

"Sasuke, this is not the time to get into a ridiculous argument. Now," the copy nin went out and grabbed a wheelchair then returned, "Sit."

Sasuke looked at him incredulously. "Are you freaking serious?"

"Yes. This lovely young women only wants you to stay safe, and this way you won't hurt yourself trying to walk with that gap in your abdomen," He turned to the nurse, "Is this alright with you?"

The woman seemed dazed and confused when she answered, "Sure. No problem..."

"Perfect. Now, Sasuke. Sit!"

The raven-boy glared but agreed, anything to see his Naruto. Though, as Kakashi pushed him out into the hallway, he couldn't resist but point to the man pushing him and saying to the nurse, "You know he's a fag, right?" her mouth flew open and suddenly they were flying down the hallway.

They arrived in the delivery room hallway. Outside, what Sasuke guessed was Nauto's room since they'd stopped, was a ticket booth. Where the room window should've been, was a hospital curtain. "Kakashi, what's that for?"

Kakashi gave a light chuckle. "You're not gonna like this, Sasuke," but he didn't further the conversation.

As they approached the room they were stopped by the man at the booth stopped them. "Hey, where do you think you're going! You can't go in there with out paying extra."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "What did you say!" The raven looked back at the curtain and saw a small group pushing and shoving to get a better look through the window. A rush of anger took him over as he stood from the wheelchair and pulled the curtain down. The civilians inside turned with a gasp. "Get. The. Hell. AWAY!" Immediately, they scattered. Not a trace of them remained... except for the salesman.

"Dude, what the hell! Them were my customers," he screamed. The man went to take Sasuke from behind as he picked the curtain back up, but Kakashi stopped him just in time.

With a tight smile, Kakashi told the man, "I'm afraid that it isn't a very good idea to anger an Uchiha father any more than he already is."

"The... Ohhh," fear showed on the man's face as he slowly backed away. "Um... I'm very sorry for the intrusion. I--I'll be going now." Then he was off. Stumbling down the hallway.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he watched the man run. As he tried to calm himself, Sasuke climbed back into the wheelchair and wheeled himself into the delivery room. Inside was just as bad it had been out in the hallway. On the wall opposite Naruto's head was: Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gai, and Lee. "Come on, you can't be serious!" he muttered to himself, mentally reminding himself they were his friends and to not kill them all.

Shikamaru looked bored (as usual), Choji stood beside him with his eyes closed. His hand desperately gripped onto the large bag of potateochips. The large man tugged onto Shikamaru's loose shirt, "Can we go now, Shika?"

The chunin merely glanced over at his friend. "Don't tell me you're bothered by this. It's not interesting at all. Why am we here anyway, Kiba?" Choji gave a slight heave and next thing ya know, his head is buried in the bag and gagging out loud.

"Awww, come on, Choji. This is nothing!" Kiba scolded as Choji ran out.

Shikamaru followed after suit but not before commenting to Kiba, "I really don't wanna know what you've seen."

"What a naughty naughty boy you've been, Kiba. You should cherish you're youth! Not throw it away for simple images that you've been watching!" Gai sang as he and Lee basically skipped around the delivery room.

"What the hell? I never said I watched anything, you perv, I just said it isn't that bad!" Kiba yelled at the man.

"Oh-ho-ho. So you say, young Kiba."

"SHUT UP!" Kiba stormed out, no longer wanting to listen to Gai's constant rambling.

Gai spoke to Lee as they stopped right where Kiba once stood, "Oh, what a joyous day!"

Lee nodded enthusiastically, "Yes!"

"Now, son, look upon the youth of first light. Birth in it's truest form!"

"Yes!" They grew quiet and Naruto grunted in pain, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Um, Sensei. Are you positive this is a picture of... youth?"

Gai looks down at the action before them as Naruto screams out. "Hmmmm... N-Not quite sure, my boy. Maybe we should-- uh..."

Sasuke decided to help him out, and also to make him stop starring down at his lovers femanine alter ego. "Leave?" The older man nodded. "Good idea. OUT!"

Gai grabs a gawking Rock Lee and sprints for the door. Sasuke sighs, then hears Naruto speak weakly, "S...sasuke?"

He goes to him quickly. Taking his hand and squeezing lightly. "I'm right here, Naruto. Shh, everything is fine. You're doing great."

Naruto smiles up at him. "Th-thank you for getting me here. I love you."

The raven smirks, "Ditto." Then he leans up out of his chair, brushing Naruto's hair off his forehead and lightly kisses him. Naruto, again, grunts painfully.

"Great timing, Sasuke. I can see her head," Tsunade lets them know from in front of them.

Naruto surged up in anguish. "Ahhhh!"

The Uchiha gripped harder onto the blond's palm. "Hold on, Naruto. Just breath. Breath through it. It will be over soon, alright? Come on, you're doing great. Push, Naruto. Push!" Suddenly, everything fell into slow motion. And with one final push, the first cry of they're baby girl was heard. Sasuke looked up and layed eyes on his child. His daughter was right there in front of him, but before he could reach out and take her into his arms, she was being taken away through a back door. He almost got up to follow.

Thankfully, Tsunade stopped him. "Don't worry, Sasuke. The nurses are only going to clean her off and she'll be back."

This made him relax. Looking back at his love, he saw tears brimming over his eyes. "What's wrong love?" The blond just shook his head. "Naruto," he warned.

He chuckled. "It-It's just the hormones, Sasuke. Swear!" He laughed out loud a little longer. And Sasuke just kissed him all over his face telling him it was fine.

Everything was perfect. He was back with his Naruto, he had a child, and they were all perfectly healthy. Perfect. Just perfect. And it would stay like this as long as they shall live.

Happily. Ever. After.

(or not??)

* * *

Alright, that's it for CHAPTER 7!

Don't worry I'm so not done with this story yet. More drama coming you're way!!

PS: thank you to everyone who commented. it was an unanimous vote so this story's gonna be around a little longer, k!?

Till next time

- Peyton.


	8. Oh No!

Chapter 8 - OH, NO!

AN: I have all these great ideas for the story, but dont know exactly where I'm fitting everything in. So, bare with me as I figure it all out!

* * *

Sakura stepped into the large infirmary and approached the nurse walking around each crib, glancing in on the sleeping babies. As she got closer she noticed that the child the nurse was now standing over didn't yet have a name. "Miss," the woman looked up, "I'm here to relieve you." She seemed very eager to get out as she didn't even say a word, going to grab her coat. Before the young nurse could trample out the door, Sakura asked, "Miss, who's baby girl is this? She doesn't have a name."

The nurse turned back and glanced at the child. She answered, "The parents haven't named her yet, though I'm sure everyone will know her name by the end of the day."

The pinkette gave her a questioning look, "Why?"

"You don't know?" Sakura shook her head, "That's the demon's child and HE was the one who gave birth to it! If the thing wasn't an Uchiha I probably would've had to kill it and only cause of it's daddy's blood. Poor kid," she added quietly as she closed the door behind her.

All was still, until Naruto's child began to wail. Sakura picked the crying child up and rocked it back to sleep. "Shhhh, it's alright, baby," an idea suddenly hit her. A dangerously sly smile graced her lips as she whispered to the baby girl, "Hey, what do you think about spending some time with Aunt Sakura?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto awoke to a quiet humming by his side. He peeked out with one eye to see Sasuke laying beside him on the bed. His own eyes were closed in peace, he hummed some random tune. The blond couldn't help but giggle lightly at the sweet expression on his face. The Uchiha looked down at the boy and smiled. "Good morning, Sasuke," he shuffled deeper into the sheets and closer to his number one. "Has Baby been in yet? I haven't missed her, right?!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Baby?"

"Yeah, that's what Iruka, Kakashi, and I have been calling her recently since I still haven't decided on a name. Oh, no! What if I never decide!! She'll be an unnamed creature forever! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY CHILD!!"

A hand suddenly reached around and covered his mouth to cut off the worrisome rambles. Naruto turned his head slightly to the right to look his lover in the eye. "Chill, Naruto. You're gonna do great and everything will be fine. Tsunade is going to bring her back in a few minutes. You haven't missed her yet. But she's so beautiful, and she's ours." This caused a huge smile to play upon his lips. He nodded into his chest and closed his eyes in relaxation.

Just as the blond was about to drift back into dreamland and rush of cold air flowed into the room, along with a loud, "Good morning, Daddy's!!"

He groaned at the voice that filled his senses. "Go away, Pervy-sage! I'm sleepy," Naruto grumbled shuffling closer to the (other) father of his child.

"That's no way to speak to one such as I, ya little brat!"

"Sure. I'll try to remember to respect my elders," he mumbled.

"HEY! I'm not an elder!" Without even looking at Jiriya you could tell he was pouting.

"Now, we all that's a lie," Kakashi commented indifferently as he enter the room with Iruka at his side. The brunette man jabbed the snow headed nin murmuring something about respect.

"That's not nice, Kakashi," The oldest man whined. Kakashi merely shrugged. Sasuke was quiet, staying as far out of this as he could. The argument ended there as the rest of their friends came in. Everyone with smiles on their faces, except for Shino (as far as we know). Small groups quickly formed and quiet laughter filled the air. Naruto, still leaning against Sasuke on the cot, smiled. This is what he'd always wanted. As he grew up he had no one there for him and now he had a large group of friends and a family. The blond lifted his head to stare at his Sauke as he spoke softly to Neji. They were together and happy. They had a beautiful daughter to call their own. Speaking of which where was Baby?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura walking swiftly down the empty corridor. She had to hurry out of the building before someone noticed the bundle in her slender arms. That's when she saw the shadow of someone rounding the corner in front of her. Gasping in surprise, Sakura ducked into a dark room. It was a utility room, not many people stroll in randomly, so she should be safe. That was until the door was pulled open, "Sakura, what are you doing in here?" It was her friend/rival, Ino.

"Oh, my god, Ino. You scared the crap outta me!" the younger girl pulled out her best fake smile.

"You? How do you think I felt when I saw some dark shadow creep out of view from me. I swear I thought I was gonna die," she explained showing the kunai in her grasp, "I could've killed you, ya know!"

Sakura chuckled tightly, "That's not good, Ino. Gotta control you're fear better."

"Oh, whatever. Hey, what're you carrying? Need help?" the blond offered.

Sakura hesitated, "Uh, no. I'm fine. Thanks anyway. Where ya headed?"

"Naruto's room. Have you seen the baby yet!" the pinkette shook her head innocently, "Really? I bet she's the cutest thing ever. She is Sasuke's after all," she giggled.

That last comment sent Sakura into a silent rage. Even if it was Sasuke's daughter, she had to remember it was also Naruto's, which almost ruined it. "Yeah."

"Are you okay, Sakura?" she nodded, "You're totally lieing to me."

Her head down as she inspected her sandles, she asked softly, "How can you be so happy about this situation?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you loved Sasuke. Aren't you pissed that Naruto stole him from you?"

"Well, I guess I was at first. What's important, is Sasuke's actually happy!"

"But he was stolen from us!" Her head jerked up in aggravation. A babies cry filled the dark utility room. Sakura turned away and rocked her arms back and forth, shushing the child.

It got quiet again very soon. Too quiet. "Sakura, is that--?"

"Yes."

"Are you taking her too--?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's mine. I'm not giving her to that monster!"

This shocked the blond woman. "Sakura what the hell is wrong with you? That is another person's child! Naruto and Sasuke's child at that!! You can't just keep her!"

The room fell silent again as the pinkette seemed to contemplate her answer. Finally, she answered, "Try and stop me," and before Ino could say another word, Sakura disappeared into a puff of smoke (much like Kakashi).

Coughing, she exited the room. "Dammit!" she yelled as she ran down the hall.

- - - - - - - - - -

Something was wrong. Naruto could feel it. But he had to ignore it right now, Iruka and Kakashi were approaching and whatever they needed to talk about looked serious. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

The brunette smiled. "Nothing is wrong, Naruto. This is actually very good news!"

"Oh. Well, don't leave me guessing. What is it!"

Kakashi even seemed to be smiling as Iruka answered, "Well, thanks to you. We're pregnant!"

He was totally shocked to hear this. "Oh. My. GOD!" he bent away from his partner to latch onto his teacher and father figure, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much, Naruto," Iruka whispered in his ear, "We couldn't have done this without your jutsu."

The blond smiled and responded, "Speaking of the sexy jutsu. I've got to see your version soon."

Iruka laughed out loud. "Alright, but not till after the baby comes. So have you decided on a name yet?"

He shrugged, and then it hit him. That goofy smile played upon his lips as he nodded. "Hey, everybody," the room became imediately silent, "I have decided on what to name Baby." Everyone clapped and chuckled at his extra happy mood. As it got quiet again, his smile grew. He opened his mouth to anounce the given name.... when the door flew open to show an out-of-breath Ino. "Ino? Glad you finally joined us."

"The baby is gone!"

The whole world froze. "Wh-what...?"

"Sa-Sakura took her. I saw her with your baby. She's gone! She disappeared with the baby!"

Every nin in the room disappeared in a puff of white smoke, no doubt searching Kohona. "Naruto? Naruto it's okay. We'll find her," it was Sasuke, "Naruto? Hey, stay with me, Naruto!,"

He couldn't pull himself from the darkness as it engulfed him. The foxes voice greeted him, _"Welcome child."_

_

* * *

_

Alright, so there's chapter 8!! WOO HOO! lol. I'm pretty happy with this chapter. omg i read over the first few chapters yesterday and thought _Wow. This REALLY sux._ At least compared to what I have now. Thank god i'm getting better little by little. Okay, I'll shut up now. Hope you liked!

Ja ne! :D


	9. The Hunt For My Baby

Chapter 9 - The Hunt for My Baby

Peyton: Yeah. So, sakura sux.

Lexi: *nods in agreement*

Peyton: You speaking today?

Lexi: Only if I wanna.

Peyton: Aren't you gonna agree with me?

Lexi: Teddy Bear. *walks away*

Peyton: .... wtf? Nevermind, okay then... ON WITH THE SHOW!

(AN: You wouldn't understand our strange humor. lol)

* * *

Naruto sat, inside his mind, beside the sealed gates. Quiet tears fell down his face. _"I am sorry for your loss, kitsune."_

"Don't say that!" The fox gave the boy a questioning look. "She isn't a loss. They're gonna find her. I'm sure that (sob) by the time I wake up, Tsunade will be carrying her in. She is fine!"

Kyuubi nodded her giant head. _"Of course, child, but do not attempt to conceal your feelings. I am as upset as you are. I understand your pain better than anyone else. Do not try to hide things from me." _Naruto nodded. Soon after, he began to take in calm settle breaths. _"Are you ready to wake up now? Your boy is calling for you."_

The blond nodded again and, without warning, began waking to the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Naruto? Naruto are you awake?" He nodded softly. "Thank god. I don't wanna lose you too."

Naruto shot up out of bed. "Do NOT say that, Sasuke! You haven't lost anything."

The Uchiha put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, relax. Don't forget, you just gave birth. Lie down and rest."

"No," The blond sat on the edge and fought to stand, "I'm going to help with the search!" Before he could even take a step away from the bed and toward the door, his knees gave out, falling straight into his lovers pale arms.

Softly, Sasuke set the blond back on the edge of the cot, "No, Naruto. _You_are going to stay here, under Tsunade's watchful eyes and rest, as you should. I'll bring Baby back. You don't have to worry."

"I don't have to worry!?! Are you serious? Of course I'm going to worry, Sasuke! This is my child we're talking about, and if you go out there too, than you're at risk!"

Sasuke pulled the stressed blond into his arms, "Shhhh, it's okay, Naruto. I know you're worried, and that's fine, but I want to be out there helping in any way I can to bring our daughter back to us as soon as possible."

The young blond boy thought about this for a moment. Option 1. Let Sasuke go. This could either lead to: Getting their daughter back sooner OR lose both his daughter and lover. Option 2. Make Sasuke stay which could lead to one thing: Losing their daughter all together. It seemed like it should've been an easy decision, but it wasn't. What would he do without his Sasuke? Naruto needed him! Salty tears blurred his vision as he spoke, "I-I can't lose you Sasuke. I want Baby back, but not enough to throw you out to the wolves!"

"Naruto. You have to remember this is Sakura we're talking about. Not the Akatsuki leader! She'll be no trouble. The only reason I wanna get out there is because they're gonna need help finding her. They need someone from her team searching. Please, let me do my part. I love you, Naruto but I'm not gonna lose our child!"

"But--"

Sasuke got up from the chair at Naruto's bedside. "No. I'm not going to stand by and wait. You have to, but not me. I'm going whether you like it or not."

"No, please!"

The Uchiha shook her head, "Forget it, Naruto. I'll see yout later." With that the raven haired boy disappeared out of the small room.

"NO!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The chase was on. Sasuke had joined a small group of Ambu. At first they told him to go back to the hospital, that they would take care of the problem instead. But Sasuke was not going to have another argument today. "This is not just another problem. This is my baby!"

Just as they were about to refuse his help again, Sakura flew by at an unbelieavable pace. "Shit. Fine! Hurry up!" The leader yelled as they all sprang out of they're rest.

Sasuke got to the front of the pack with ease, forgetting the small wound in his side and the argument he'd just had with Naruto. All he could think of was his baby girl and her safety, it was all that mattered right now. When he refocused on the situation, he noticed the way Sakura seemed to be getting farther and father away. "This is **not **working!" Sasuke muttered to himself. That's when he got an idea. It was risky, but if it worked out right, it'd be worth it. "Fall back! Fall back!" He yelled to the growing herd behind him. They did as they were told, sensing he knew what he was doing. Sasuke formed the series of hand commands he'd memorized as a child. "Dear God, please let this work," he prayed before commensing the Jutsu, "Fire-Ball Jutsu!" By setting his forefinger and thumb to his lips, giant balls of fire (lol) burst, seemingly, from his lips and plumpited toward Sakura. She let out a surprised/painful scream as the fire slammed into his back. Just as Sasuke smiled at the victory, Sakura began to fall from the tree tops. His small grin fell when he heard the cry of his baby. "NO!"

* * *

Alright so there's chap--.

Readers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU DUMB BITCH QUIT WITH THE FREAKING CLIFFY'S!!!!

omg. lol. I was just kidding. I'm not done yet! Okay, so on with Chapter 9.

* * *

Sasuke rushed too the falling body all the while thinking of what he'd say too Naruto if this ended badly. _'It doesn't matter. If he isn't the one to kill me, I'll find someone to do it for me.'_ He thought half-way kidding. Then there she was, lieing on her stomach over the side of a large branch. "Oh god, please let her be okay," he muttered, not thinking about Sakura in the least bit. She could die a thousand bloody deaths, and he wouldn't even flinch. He rolled Sakura onto her burned back, almost crying along with Baby's tears. She seemed to be fine. There was a few dark smudges on her face, but none of them hid the beauty that only a father would see in a scrutched up new borns face. He picked her up, whispering small apologies that she didn't understand.

"No," he looked down at the pathetic voice, "She's (bloody cough) mine." Sakura gripped the raven's ankle weakly. Sasuke showed no emotion as he looked down at her decrepit body. She'd seen the look many times before, but never directed toward her. It was used against those whom were his enemy. This simple, almost evil, look shook her from her halucination and the tears flowed. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to. I didn't realize what I was doing. I --"

"Stop," He commanded in a forceful voice, which made the girl flinch, "Don't think I can just forgive you for this. Naruto can, but not me. I'm the avenger," he mocked, "I don't forgive easily. You have to be important to be forgiven. And you," unbenounsted to her, he'd pulled a kunai from his pocket, "are not important." Before she even relized what was going on, the weapon had been lodged into her throat (omg thats morbid!). Thankfully, he'd twisted Baby's head into his chest, so she wouldn't have to see death just yet. He was set on letting her be a child for as long as he could before he let her out into this kind of world. It was only the thoughts of any young father. Father. He definantly liked the sound of his new title.

"Hey, Uchiha!"

"Over here!" He yelled to get their attention. When they reached him and saw the body they didn't even ask, just gave him a look. His quick excuse was, "I put her out of her misery." They didn't quite seem to believe him, but took it without question anyway. They were tired of the guy and wanted him out their hair as soon as possible. Fortunetly for them, he left broke away from the group the moment they entered the gates. The raven walked back to the hospital. He knew Naruto was worried, but he needed some alone time with the baby, knowing Tsunade would take her out of his arms as soon as she saw him.

* * *

And..... we're done! well, with this chapter at least. We're ALMOST done.

ja ne!


	10. Home Again

Chapter 10 - Home Again

_"sasunaru" - _thoughts

**_"sasunaru" _**- Kyuubi

* * *

Naruto was all alone in the dark hospital room. He sat at attention waiting for Sasuke to return with their child. He glanced up at the clock for the millionth time in just 30 minutes. _"Dammit, it's still eleven?!"_

**_"Would you relax, kid! You're giving me a headache with your ridiculous worry?" _**The fox-demon said in annoyance.

"I am so sorry. I'll try to stop worrying about my lover and child as soon as possible," he answered sarcastically.

The demon sighed heavily in his head, **_"I get that you're worried, Kit. But I get the feeling everything is fine, and I have demon-sense on my side!"_**

He shook his head so hard that his spikes followed after him, "It doesn't help. They're still out there and anything could happen."

**_"The way I look at it is, you know how strong Sasuke is, right?" _**Naruto nodded, **_"And you know how pathetic and weak that little bitch is. There is no contest. I'm sure Sasuke is already on his way back, Baby in toll."_**

"If you say so..." He answered silently hopeful that her words were right.

"Say what?" Naruto lifted his head to look for the voice. At his doorway stood Tsunade, a smile gracing her thin lips. "Never mind, It doesn't even matter. I have some very good news for you, Naruto."

The frown that had taken residence over his face took a complete turn around. He now, had a smile the size of New Jersey in it's place. "Baby's okay!?" Tsunade didn't even have to respond before Naruto jumped from his cot and ran over too her, hugging her as if that if he let go, he'd wake up from a dream and be right back where he started. "Wait," He pulled away, "What about Sasuke?"

"He's perfectly fine."

Naruto's head whipped to the side at the sound of the lovely voice. "Sasuke!!!" His arms unwrapped themselves from the Hokage's waist and his body molded into The Uchiha's "I'm so happy you're okay," he whispered softly.

**_"I understand this is not the time, but I did tell you they were fine."_**

_"Shut up!"_

Sasuke chuckled and said, "I love you, Naruto but if you don't let go, you might hurt the baby."

Naruto pulled away and looked down at the fussing child in his lover's arms, "Ohhhh," he gently took the bundle from Sasuke's hold, "I'm sorry, baby. Daddy will be more careful with you. I was just so happy to see your.. uh... Sasuke, what is she gonna call you?" He asked in a whisper.

Sasuke chuckled again. "I've actually been thinking about that. You can be Daddy and I'll be Dad. How's that sound?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I'm happy to see you and your dad."

Tsunade hated to intrude on the happy reunion, but knew that the child needed a check up. "Sorry, guys, but I need to take the baby away for just a few minutes." She took a step toward the group but was soon cut short by a look 'Dad' gave her. "This isn't my fault, Sasuke. Blame Sakura."

"Well, you are not taking my child again! I am not letting her out of my sight!" Sasuke yelled, obviously very upset with the situation. This had been one long day.

The blond set a hand on Sasuke's chest, urging him to take a relaxing breath. "How's this?" he turned too Tsunade, "You bring your equipment in the room and examine the baby here. And you," he turned back to his lover with a smile, "take a seat and rest. You were injured earlier and need to take a breather for a while, okay?"

Sasuke took on a look of shock for a moment than went back to that coy attitude of his, "Way to take control, Naru." Naruto did nothing but stuck his tougue out at him and walts back into the bland room while whispering sweet good nights too the dozing child in his arms.

"I guess I'll go get my supplies than," Tsunade mumbled as she walked down the corridor.

Sasuke stepped into the room behind Naruto and collapsed in the nearest seat. "No, no, no." The Uchiha couldn't help but groan as his lover pulled at his sore arms, trying to pull him from the chair. "No, Sasuke. If you're going to collapse anywhere, it's gonna be on the at-least-more-comfortable-than-the-chairs bed. Okay?"

The Raven blew out a sigh/moan and complied, letting Naruto pull him from his seat and toward the bed. "Don't you think you should be resting too? You just went through the birthing process. It looked more painful than a simple cut."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "A simple cut my ass. Oops," he glanced to the baby with a look on his face that could make a dying man laugh his ass, Oh, BUTT off, "We're gonna really have to watch our language now aren't we?"

The older boy laughed quietly as he nodded. "But ya know? It's worth it. We're all happy and healthy."

"You got that right!" That giddy smile was plastered to his lovers face, permanently. "You know what else?" he gave him a questioning look, "Your dream came true!"

Sasuke had no idea what he was talking about, "Uh, excuse me?"

The blond's head lowered with a pout. "You really don't remember? Well, it was a while ago. Our first day as actual ninja's. It was some wierd introduction thing Kakashi had us do, telling him little things about us like: our hobbies, what we liked, what he hated, and our dream for the future," Sudden realization hit the Uchiha _"Ohhh!" _"You remember now!?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the fond memory, that was the day of they're first kiss. Hahaha, how embarrassing! He hated nearly everything back than. _"That may have even been when I started this infatuation." _"Yeah. I remember."

"Yeah! The Uchiha Clan will live on!" Naruto recited dramatically with his fist raised high in the air. Sasuke just burst out laughing. "But really. This is what you've wanted from the beginning. A fresh start and now you have it."

"No, Naruto. _We_ have a fresh beginning. Starting the moment you and baby get out of this hospital, you both are coming back too the mansion."

The blond smiled warmly. "I like the sound of that. But until than, I believe this 'Baby' thing needs to end. She's going to need a name."

"Hmm, I suppose. But what will we call her?"

"I've actually had one name in mind since I woke up." The grin on his face was to die for.

"Really? And that is....?"

"What do you think of Nari Uzumaki-Uchiha?"

He pretended to ponder the title for a moment than said, "I like it, but I have one complaint. Why not just Nari Uchiha?"

"I guess -- Why not!? It sounds better anyway. Uzumaki-Uchiha is way too long. Hahaha!"

"Yeah. but it isn't a bad name at all."

"I like yours better, so there."

"Really? Well, what do you think of Naruto Uchiha?"

A small gasp escaped his lips without warning. "Uhhh, I - I don't know where in the world that came from, but yea, it's a good strong name. I think I'll take it!" And just like that, he jumped up and landed a simple kiss on his cheek. "I love you, ya know that right?"

"Well, I figured."

"HAHAHA!! Oh, don't play hard-to-get with me, mister!"

"Fine fine." Sasuke attempted to stifle the yawn that fought behind his lips, but it won.

"Oh, you gotta be tired. Here, let's get some sleep while we can. 'K?" Sasuke just nodded as his lover moved to the edge of the cot and offered the remaining space to him. He took the spot and settled into a drift between sleep and conscience, it was peaceful enough for him, but eventually it had to end. All he could do was sigh at the baby rambles that came from the crib, which soon turned into full-out crying. He groaned and started to his feet. "No, no. I've got it, Sasuke. You've done too much for the past two days. Go back to sleep," Naruto said, already on his feet and walking toward the source of the crying.

Sasuke forced a sleepy smile than went back to his previous position, listening intently to the young boy and they're baby Nari. Baby Nari, I like it, but it won't be like that forever. One day she's gonna grow up and be teenager Nari, than adult Nari. It was almost too sad to think about right now! _"Relax, Sasuke. You're thinking way too far ahead. She was only just born yesterday. Focus on the here and now and everything will be fine." _Yeah. Everything is fine. Naruto was right. His dream had been fulfilled and he was no longer lonely in this world, but now as he thought about it he hasn't been alone for years. Ever since he'd joined Team 7 he's had someone there for him through everything, well everything he didn't shut them out on, but sometimes that wouldn't even stop them. Family, that's what they were and he'd never lose this family, even if it killed him. And on that vow he fell into the most peaceful sleep he's had in ages.

* * *

OMG ITS OVER!!!!!!!!!!! happy happy happy!! okay, so i'm not **totally **done. I've decided to do a few shorts at the end. They're all gonna be in the future when Nari is a little older.

I really hope you've enjoyed the fiction!

ja ne


	11. Oneshot! Wrestling

One Shot #1 - Wrestling

Ages:  
Sasuke - 19  
Naruto - 18  
Nari - 4

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Sasuke yelled as he untied the frilly creme and pink apron from his waist. He walked back into the dining room just in time to see Naruto pulling the chair out for the not-so-baby Nari. The little four-year old climbed up into the big kid chair. They both knew she was more than capable too do it herself, Naruto and Sasuke still held their breath, willing to jump in the catch her at a moments notice but I'm sure any parent would be doing the same thing. Sasuke chuckled at this. It was still a strange thought, even after nearly four whole years, to be called a parent. "You got it, sweetie?"

The little person looked up at him with those big blue eyes and nodded enthusiastically, "Yep!" Her smile matched that of her Daddy Naru, which she loved to call him.

"That's my girl," He encouraged as she tried to see over the tables edge.

Naruto left the room, only to come back with a huge encyclopedia for her to sit on. "Thank you Daddy Naru," she said properly. She had always been a very good baby. She almost always did what she was told, and ate everything on her plate with little or no complaint. Even on her first night in the big mansion of a house they barely heard a peep out her as they slept; Sasuke actually got up a few time to make sure she was even breathing. "Daddy, can we eat now? I's hungry."

Sasuke chuckled at her innocence of improver language; but before he could correct her, Naruto beat him too the punch. "Honey, it's **I'm **hungry. Not I's. I's Isn't a word," he explained gently.

Even though she knew he was only being helpful she became upset, "Daddy Naru, don't tell me what's wrong and rights. I's only 4," she held up 3 fingers, "and Daddy told me I's really smart for so little!" This time, both Naruto and Sasuke burst out into laughter which did not go over very well with their little girl. "Wha's so funny? Huh?! It's not very nice to laugh when I's being serios(sir-e-us)!" She scolded.

"I- I know, sweetheart. You're right. You are definitely the smartest 4 year old I've ever met. Right, Naruto?" Naruto could only nod as he tried to get control over his breathing.

Nari folded her skinny arms in front of her and 'humphed' before saying, "Well let's keep it that way. Now, sit down and eat your dinner!" She gestured too the two empty seats on either end of her as she finished. The two did as they were told and took their rightful seats.

Conversation ensued and soon the meal was totally consumed and it was time for bed. Naruto glanced over at little Nari, who'd suddenly grown very quiet. She was slumping against the back of the chair slightly, her eyelashes lay against her delicate cheeks. He smiled and gesturing too her soundlessly too Sasuke. The raven's face broke out into another smile and whispered across the table. "You get her too bed; I got the dishes."

The blond just nodded and moved to the side of Nari's chair. He laid a hand on her tiny shoulder, "Sweetie," her eyes opened and she smile sleepily, "You ready for bed?" She nodded as her eyelids closed back over her bright eyes. "Okay." With that, he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Once inside the bright room he laid her on the pink bedspread. Everytime Naruto would enter the room he couldn't help but chuckle just a little. The room just seemed so out of place, with it's bright blue walls and pink bedsheets and curtains, it just looked so wrong compared to the navy's, blacks, reds, and occasional whites that filled the rest of the house. But it didn't matter. The room was their girls, and even though it didn't fit at all it was special, just like her.

Soon enough, he had her changed into her orange pajamas and under the balarina-pink sheets. He bent down, moving the dark bangs from her face and kissed her forehead. "Night, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Night night, Daddy Naru," she murmured half asleep already.

With that, Naruto stepped out of the room and into the dark hallway. He sighed before sliding down the wall and onto the ground. It had been a really long day. Iruka and his three year old son, Hirashi, came over for a play date in the early afternoon. The kids hid around the house, which scared Iruka and Naruto when they couldn't find them for almost an hour. Finally, when they came out of hiding, Iruka took Hirashi home for a nap. Nari was punished with a nap as well, which didn't help later. As soon as she was aloud out of her room, she started running around the house, causing havoc in every room she entered, throwing toys and other miscellaneous things. All Naruto could do was yell and scream for her to calm down, which of course didn't work, and pick everything up as she went. She only seemed to calm down when Sasuke got home from work at the academy. After being told to go sit down and watch a movie while he made dinner did she actually relax into the huge navy sofa. Naruto had no idea how he did it, but she always seemed to do everything he told her to with ease. "Tired yet?"

Naruto looked up into his lover's dark eyes. "Not a chance." He took the pale hand offered to him, only to be pulled into the others chest. Sasuke grinded into him and Naruto knew he was going to have one hell of a night.

- - - - - - -

"SASUKE!!" the blond had tried to hold himself back throughout the whole experience, but the feeling of Sasuke's load filling him threw him over the edge. He panted as the two of them rode out their orgasms. Soon enough, Sasuke was unsheathing himself and collapsed beside Naruto. The blond snuggled closer to his lover as a sudden coolness hit his wet skin. The panting had finally settled into heavy breathing. It was nearly two in the morning and Sasuke and Naruto were closing in on sleep when a knock came too their door. The raven just groaned, trying to ignore the intrusion, so Naruto answered as he pulled the covers tighter around the two of them, "Come in, sweetie."

Little Nari opened the door and just stood there, blanket in hand and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I can't sleep."

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, "What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

She shook her head, "Uh-uh. You and Daddy are westling too loud. Can you please keep it down?"

Narutostarred at her in shock; he also felt his partner beside him jump up at the line. "Uhhh, of course, sweetheart. We'll keep it down from now on. Now, you get too bed. It's too late for you to be up," Sasuke spoke for Naruto. The little girl shook her head before saying goodnight and disappearing down the hall. After a moment of shocked silence, the two broke out into embarrassed chuckles that turned into quiet laughter. "Like I said: The smartest four year old I have ever met."

* * *

awwww, that little girl is so freaking CUTE!! ^-^

hope you liked!

ja ne


	12. Oneshot! Tricks

One Shot #2 - A Not-So-New Trick

Sasuke - 27  
Naruto - 26  
Nari - 12

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy!!" Nari yelled into the large foyer as soon as she opened the door. She threw her book bag down beside her discarded shoes, still yelling for her father, the dark hair young lady slid into her slippers. "Daddy, where are you!?" Nari trampled up the stairs and into her Daddy's room, "Not here," she mumbled to herself before yelling more as she descended back down the steps. Finally, the screeching came to an end when the front door opened and in walked Dad. Okay, so it wasn't the one she'd been searching for, but he'd do. "Hey, Dad!"

Sasuke shook his head, "My god, Nari. I could hear you screaming from the Hokage Statues. What is going on?"

Nari looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "Uhh, sorry. I'm looking for Daddy."

The Raven cocked an eyebrow. "He's running errands. You'd have known this if you hadn't left me to walk home from school alone. You know, it's kind of sad that you can't wait for your old man, especially when I'm not even twenty years older than you. It can't be that embarrassing to be with me, at least not yet."

Again, the girl showed great interest in her pretty pink slippers, "Oh," she chuckled, "Sorry about that, Dad; and you are so not embarrassing to be around. I just wanted to show Daddy this cool Jutsu I learned today," she looked up with a humongous grin on her young face.

Sasuke smiled back, "Really? You wanna show me instead?" he asked as he set his briefcase on the kitchen table.

Nari shook her head. "No, no. I have to wait for Daddy!"

"Fine, fine," the Uchiha heir said as he tied the pink apron around his waist, "Naruto should be back soon enough, but till than I'm making dinner. Wanna help?" Nari nodded enthusiastically and followed her father into the kitchen, grabbing her baby-blue apron as she went.

About a half an hour later the front door opened and closed and the blond ninja made himself known, "Honey, I'm home!" adding a small chuckle at the end.

"Welcome back!" Sasuke yelled from his spot at the counter as the girl, whom had been seated at his side chopping carrots, ran from the room to greet her other father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, jumping into a hug.

Naruto laughed and returned the bear-hug. "Hey, sweetie. How was class?"

Nari pulled away with a smile, "Great. I learned a new jutsu!"

The blond's bright blue orbs widened slightly. "Already? Well, that's great, sweetheart. You wanna show me?" She nodded, obviously very excited. Naruto laughed, "Alright, alright. Let's go too the living room. Sasuke!"

"Right here," the raven said as he entered the room and followed them into the next room. The two adults took their seats on the couch while the young girl stood on the other side of the coffee table. "Okay baby. You can show off now."

Nari pouted and whined, "I am **not **showing off, Dad! I figured the two of you were important enough to show my very first Jutsu. You're lucky ya know. I'm gonna be the best. Give me a year or two and you'll be seeing my face on a wall in the Villiage building!"

The raven glanced over too his partner with a grin on his face, "Now who does that sound like?"

Naruto punched his partner lightly on the arm before turning back too his daughter. "Go ahead, honey."

"Umm... Okay than. Prepare to be amazed gentleman and... well gentleman!" With that, she twisted her hands into different shapes than a puff of smoke exploded around her. This, of course, didn't faze the boys at all, but what emerged from the smoke sent them into a state of shock. Before them was a young man, dark hair, bright eyes and a smile he size of Tokyo plastered too his face. "What do you think?" His voice was deep and totally masculine, nothing like that of their little girls.

"Uh-oh." Sasuke mumbled glancing to his blond companion.

You could almost see the steam pouring out of the younger boy. "What. The. Hell!?" Nari-man flinched at the anger in his tone. "How did you learn this? This can't be happening!" Naruto stood and began pacing the length of the couch.

"Wh-What's wrong? It's just some joke," Nari's eyes started to water at her Daddy's obscene reaction.

The raven sighed and answered for Naruto, "Well, you see... Naruto had a very traumatic experience with this type of jutsu once before. And, although it's too difficult to explain right now, its the reason you're here now."

The girl looked absolutely shocked. "I- I was born because of a traumatic experience?"

"Um, yes. But it's okay. We love you, sweetheart."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry you went through so much just to have me!" Tears streamed down the girl-turned-boy's face.

At this moment, the blond stopped his pacing and approached the boy. "Don't apologize," he enveloped his child into a hug, "It was hard, but you were so worth every minute. Believe me, sweetie. I don't know what I'd do without you." Nari just nodded into his shoulder. "Now, will you please go back to being my little girl then tell me how you learned this jutsu?"

Again she-he nodded and immediately turned back into the little twelve year old. She pulled away to answer quietly, "Uncle. Uncle Iruka showed me how today during lunch break."

"Uh-oh," Sasuke mumbled again, this time covering his ears with the palms of his hands.

The blond's left eye twitched slightly in irritation. "IRUKA!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - -

A shiver ran up Iruka's back as he sat on the couch with his new favorite book in his lap. "Well, that was strange."

"What's up?" Kakashi called from his training room, where he was now in the middle of his one thousand crunches for the day.

The teacher shook his head, "Nothing, its just... It feels like someone should me really mad at me for some reason."

The snow-haired ninja came into the living room, brushing the sweat from his chest and face. "Well, that is strange. What did you do to make someone, whoever that may be, so angry with you?"

Iruka shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Hmm, why don't you think real hard for a moment and see if you come up with anything?" he suggested with a knowing smile on behind his mask.

"Um. Okay," Iruka closed his eyes in deep thought. What had he done today? What could he have done? "Oh god! He's gonna kill me!!!"

* * *

And there you have it. I can't think of anything else for another short, so I guess this is the last. That is unless you don't give me some idea's! I'd love to make some more, so review or pm me if you have an idea! Thanks!! 33

ja ne


End file.
